The invention of homes and buildings requires that construction materials, such as lumber, plywood, sheet materials and roofing be laid out and marked prior to sawing and cutting into selected shapes. Conventional framing squares are used to measure and lay out construction materials. A framing square is flat metal right angle tool having a longitudinal or long leg having a length of 24 inches and is transverse or short leg having a length of 12 inches. The legs have a width of two inches and ruler inch markings 1–24 and 1–12 along the lengths thereof. The ruler markings can be centimeters or a combination of inches and centimeters. Each piece of construction material that requires a layout must be measured and marked with a lumber pencil using the framing square. Repeated measurements require time and are subject to human error. The framing square jig or holder of the invention avoids the need for repeated measurements when laying out construction material.